1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle accessories and more particularly to a bumper step providing access to the vehicle from its forward or rearward ends.
The windshield on large vehicles, such as diesel truck-tractors or busses, is mounted a substantial distance above the surface of the earth and it is usually necessary for the attendant to use a step ladder, or the like, in order to reach and thoroughly clean the windshield.
This invention provides an extendable and retractable step member to be mounted on the bumper of such vehicles for access to the windshield or other components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art patents generally disclose a number of bumper or vehicle connected retractable steps, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,017,949; 3,357,719 and 3,897,084 which generally require some modification of the bumper or vehicle frame members, such as by drilling holes therein for attaching components of the bumper step thereto.
This invention, on the other hand, provides an extendable and retractable step member having a tread area supported by a frame gripping horizontal flange portions of a bumper and maintained in a desired orientation with respect to the bumper by frame connected adjustable arms projecting toward a vertical surface of the bumper. The step member is normally nested by the frame in an out-of-the-way position but may be extended relative to the frame to a tread position projecting beyond the bumper in a direction outwardly from the vehicle.